Once Upon A Night
by Kavfh
Summary: Kagome is swept into a new quest involving the jewel shards as an old relative from the past shows up in her future. What is Kagome to do about these four new additions to her hunting group? Especially when two of the strongest demons around start to fight for her attentions! ::Repost of Bloodbunny's fic::
1. Chapter One: Home again, home again, jig

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Talking"

`Thinking'

**Hiei**

^Yuko^

Kurama

*** = Stupid thing I do when changing POV, places, or any other thing I can think of.

Chapter One: Home again, home again, jig-e-di-jig….

A minute after Inuyasha left the hut to go take a bath Kagome was on her feet and grabbing her pre-packed yellow backpack while dashing out the door. She had been waiting ever since the small group had gotten back to the village for Inuyasha to take a bath. It had taken close to two days but he was finally gone! She raced through the familiar forest to her only way home. The well.

She was almost to the well when she heard a loud "WHAT?!" yelled from where the small lake was. `Shippo must have told him…' Kagome thought to herself, `see if you get any candy next time I come back!' She gave a small shout of triumph when she got to the edge of the well and hurriedly jumped in, afraid that at any second Inuyasha would come crashing through the forest. True to her thought, just as the blue light engulfed her, Inuyasha's wet-haired head came into view. She smirked and yelled out `SIT!' just before she faded from view.

Kagome gave a sigh of relief as her feet touched the ground on her side of the well. It didn't last long though, as she zipped up the ladder and quickly closed the lid to the well. She set her backpack down on the ground and rummaged through it, finding what she had been looking for in no time. It was a charm Miroku had given her to seal the well when she didn't want Inuyasha to come through and get her. She quickly placed it on the well's lid and did a five second victory dance before she again picked up her backpack and walked to her home.

"MOM I'M HOME!" She yelled as she came in the back door. It was quiet for a few seconds then a muffled `I'm in here!' came from the laundry room. Kagome shook her head as she walked down the hallway. "Hi, Mom! I'm home early!" As soon as Kagome was through the door to the laundry room her mother grabbed her yellow bag off her shoulder and began to pull out all her dirty clothes and separate them into piles to be washed. "Ah… thanks Mom…" She sweat dropped.

"Your welcome, Kagome! Did you have a fun time in the past, dear?" She was already shoving the next load of clothes into the washer.

"Yep! We got some more jewel shards and Sango FINIALLY admitted to me that she likes Miroku! I'm so happy for them!"

"What about Inuyasha?" Her mother asked in a tone of voice that could only mean that she couldn't wait to have grandchildren.

"Come on Mom. I stopped liking Inuyasha like that half a year ago! Now, he's like my older brother! A much less mature older brother then me… but an older brother none the less!" Her mother gave a tired sigh.

"I had a feeling that was the case the last time you came through the well…" She sighed. "I'LL NEVER HAVE CUTE GRANDBABBIES WITH CUTE LITTLE DOG EARS NOW!" She wailed out overdramatically. Kagome shook her head and slowly made her way out of the room. "Oh! Kagome, why don't you go take a bath? I'll have dinner done by the time Souta gets home from soccer practice!" Kagome just nodded her head and quickly left her mother's range of sight. She really loved her mother but sometimes she could go a little over board.

Kagome another sigh of relief when she made it to her room. She hadn't been here in forever! She quickly grabbed a towel and went into the ofuro room across the hall from her room. The bath was already filled. It looked as though her grandfather had just had a bath, judging from the sake bowl left by the tub.

She took her clothes off, putting her dirty laundry in the small basket by the door and placed her folded towel inside another one. She went over and sat on the small stool before she scrubbed her body clean and rinsed her hair clean of the flowery soap she had put in it. After she was done, she unfolded the mat over the ofuro and eased into the hot water. She rested in the hot water until she heard her brother scream that he was home after the loud BANG of the front door closing.

She slowly got out of the ofuro and walked over to grab her towel. When she was sure that the towel was tucked in good enough she made her way out of the ofuro room and back into her room. She quickly put on a fresh pair of white underwear and matching white bra before going to her closet and picking out her favorite yellow sundress to wear for the day. She then blow-dried her hair and brushed it out before she made her way downstairs just in time to help her mom set the table for dinner.

Her Grandfather and Souta were already sitting at the table waiting for dinner to be served and she soon joined them as her mother put the last of the food on the table. "Itadakimasu!" Was heard from around the table before everyone began to eat the yakitori and was set out before them. When they were done a chorus of "Gochisotamedeshita" was heard quickly followed by Souta running out to play video games and Ji-san mumbling about sweeping steps, leaving Kagome and her mom to clean up the mess.

"Kagome, would you mind going out to the store?" Her mother asked her as they cleaned up the table.

"No, not at all. What would you like me to get?" She asked rinsing off a bowl.

"Well, you see, we ran out of ice cream…" Her mother said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Ah… Mom." Kagome shook her head. "Fine. Green tea?"

"Thank you, Kagome! You're the best daughter ever!" Her mother hugged her, pushed her away from the dishes and slipped some money into her hands. "Here! And get something for yourself too!" Her mother said before she was pushed out of the kitchen.

Kagome stood in the hall for a few seconds before she shook her head at her mothers love for ice cream and made her way to the front door. She slipped on her yellow sandals that went with the dress before she made her way out the door and down the stairs.

Half way to the store she sensed a demon and turned towards where she could feel a great amount of ki. It flared to life then dropped down to where one could barley sense it was there. She let her eyes roam over the area, but finding nothing, continued on her way to the store.

She made her way inside the store then moved to the back where the ice cream section was located. She picked out a one-gallon tub of green tea ice cream then made her way to the dongo section. She picked herself out a package of strawberry dongo before making her way to the front of the store. She paid for her two items with the yen her mother gave her then made her way out of the store.

When she passed by the spot she had felt the ki in before she stopped and looked more closely up into the tree she could still feel it coming from. Her blue eyes met with crimson for a split second before the eyes and ki disappeared in a blink of an eye. She stood there for a minute before she continued on her way back to her home.

When she entered her house she found her family all in the living room watching TV. She silently put away the ice cream and dongo before making her way up to her room. She changed into her pajamas without even thinking about it then slowly laid herself down on her bed.

The strong demon with red eyes was haunting her thoughts. She knew that there were still demons in her time, but she had never come face to face with such a strong one before. Most of the ones she sensed were all heavily diluted hanyou's. She doubted they even knew they had some demon blood in them! But, this one was different. This one could easily kill her and everyone else in this city without batting an eye.

She shivered and turned over onto her side. She slowly closed her eyes and fell into a chaotic sleep filled with blood red eyes. But, for some reason, there was also a great calm and protection to the blazing red eyes. With that her breathing calmed out and she drifted off into a deep sleep. So deep that she never even noticed that the one demon that was on her mind had just landed in the tree next to her window. He was intent on finding out more about this… _human_… that could sense him.

The small, dark male demon slowly opened the young human girl's window and quietly made his way over to the side of her bed. He gazed down upon the peaceful sleeping face. She was, though he would never admit it out loud, very attractive… for a human. She had pale ivory skin, silky ebony hair, and sakura pink lips. Put that together with her stunning blue eyes and Hiei was wondering if she was a demon in disguise. Though, a quick scan told him she was defiantly human and a very pure one at that.

`A miko? I haven't felt one of these since… a least four hundred years!' he thought to himself. He snorted to himself and quickly made his way out of the room. Knowing his luck, Koenma would somehow find out about her in the near future and make the group help her in some odd way. And, oh how right he was!

TBC


	2. Chapter Two: School's Out Firever!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... :(

"Talking"

`Thinking'

**Hiei**

^Youko^

Kurama

*** = Stupid thing I do when changing POV, places, or any other thing I can think of.

Chapter Two: School's Out Forever!

When Kagome woke up the next morning she had this strange feeling that someone or something had been in her room. Brushing that thought off, she sat up and stretched her arms up above her head. Hearing her back crack, she smiled and slowly got out of bed.

She made her way to the bathroom and washed her face off and brushed her teeth. She then made her way back to her room and pulled on the green and white school uniform that she had to where to school. Oh how she hated this uniform! It was cold in the wintertime and the boys' had fun trying to look up all the girls' skirts! She swore the principle was related to Miroku.

She quickly brushed her hair out, grabbed her backpack and made her way downstairs to help her mom cook breakfast. She set her bag down by the front door as she asked her mom if she needed any help. Her mother shook her head and Kagome took a seat at the table. Not a second later her mother set a plate of toast, a bowl of rice, and a small plate with two dongo's on it down in front of her. "Here you go honey! Eat up!" Kagome nodded her thanks to her mom and picked up a piece of toast.

"Mom, what's for breakfast?" Souta asked coming in to sit next to his sister.

"It's already on the table dear!" Their mother said. She quickly came to sit down across from them as she put the glasses and a jug of green tea down on the table. Kagome had just finished her first piece of toast and glanced down at her watch to see how much time she had before she had to leave for school.

"WHAT!? I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" She quickly jumped from the table, grabbed her bag from the floor, and ran out the door yelling a quick good bye over her shoulder.

"Hey Mom, doesn't Kagome go to a new school now?" Souta asked after his sister ran out the door. Mrs. Higurashi gasped out and moved her hand to her mouth.

"Oh my! I must have let it slip my mind! Oh well, I'm sure she'll find out that she got kicked out of school when she gets there." She sat for a moment in thought. "Maybe I should call her old principle and ask him to take her over to her new school for me…" With that said she got up from her seat and went to get the phone. Souta just shook his head. Sometimes he felt really sorry for his sister.

Kagome rushed down the hallway to her classroom as the finial bell rang for homeroom to start. She hurriedly slid open the door to her classroom giving off a quick, `osokonotesumimasen' before heading off to her seat in the back next to Eri. Before she could make it there though the teacher called out to her.

"Ms. Higurashi what are you doing here?" The teacher asked her. Kagome looked at her blankly.

"Kagome-chan! You got kicked out of school for being sick so often!" Ayumi whispered, leaning slightly over Yuka who sat behind where Kagome usually sat. The young miko just stood there with her mouth open for a few seconds.

"What? I'm kicked out?" She asked not believing what she heard. "My mother would have told me if I was-" She cut off her line of thought. `No, she wouldn't. She'd space out and forget all about it.' Kagome sighed and make her way out of the classroom. She was just about to head out and go back home when the teacher stopped her.

"Ms. Higurashi, why don't you go to the principle's office? I believe another school from around this area has just asked for your school records. Maybe Mr. Ikekame can take you to your new school. Kami knows he has nothing else to do in there." She said taking pity on the young girl. Kagome gave her a small smile of thanks and made her way down to Mr. Ikekame's office.

"Ah… Ms. Higurashi!" A middle-aged man with dark black hair and a grey suit on said as she came into the attendance office. "Your mother just called me, such a wonderful woman, and asked me if I would kindly take you over to your new school. I said I would be delighted to!" Kagome smiled at him. Even though Mr. Ikekame wouldn't admit it to anyone, Kagome knew that he secretly had a crush on her mom. They had met at a student teacher conference. He had been there because of all the days she had missed of school.

"Thank you so much Mr. Ikekame! I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here! I'll be sure to tell my mom how helpful you were!" Kagome gave a small smirk at the blush she could see crawling over his face.

"Ah… well… it was no problem at all!" He said with a nervous laugh. "Ah… why don't we get you to your new school?" He said quickly changing the topic. Kagome nodded and followed after him as he made his way out to the parking lot.

The drive over to her new school was relatively short with almost no talking. Looking over her new school she saw that it was almost like her old one. Building, gate, courtyard, with a few gutsy people not in class yet. "Thank you, Mr. Ikekame!" Kagome said getting out of the car. She quickly walked up to the gate patrol to get into the school.

"Hi, I'm Higurashi Kagome, I'm a new student here. I was just hoping that you could let me in so that I could get my timetable and go to class. I'm already late enough as it is." The gate patrol looked her over and noticed that her school uniform was different then what they had to wear here. He slowly nodded then opened the gate to let her through. She gave a sigh of relief and hurried through before he changed his mind on her.

Entering the school she immediately felt three-youkai auras and one really strong reiki aura. She would have been scared if all four auras weren't familiar to her in some way shape or form. She frowned but brushed it off and made her way to her new principle's office.

"Konnichiwa." She said to the secretary at the main desk. "My name is Higurashi Kagome. I was wondering if you could get me a timetable?" The secretary smiled at her and handed her three small packets of clothes along with her timetable.

"These are your new school uniforms. I gave you two normal ones and this one here is your new gym uniform. Though, I think it's the same as your last uniform. Your guide should be here - Ah! Yusuke! Right on time! I knew I could count on you!" Just as she said that Yusuke came in the office crossing his arms over his chest.

"I didn't even DO anything this time! And they still sent me to the office!" Yusuke complained. When Kagome felt the demon aura enter the office she tensed but at hearing the voice that went along with it Kagome turned around, her eye's wide and shot herself at the detective.

"Yusuke! I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been?" She said hugging him. Yusuke blinked and looked down at the small girl that had just attached herself to him.

"Ka-kagome?" He laughed, "And here I thought I was in trouble! Kami! How have you been? You still being hit on by Hojo?"

"Is THAT all you can say after ten years!?" She said pulling away from him and hitting him on the chest. "But, to answer your question… yes, he is." With that Yusuke started laughing all over again. "That's not something to laugh about, Yusuke!" The young half demon calmed his laughter and turned to face his long lost friend.

"Sorry about that… It's just funny that he STILL likes you!" At Kagome's glare he stopped. "So am I to guess that I'm going to be your guide around school?" At the secretaries smile he nodded his head and lead her out of the room. "Let's see your timetable." Kagome handed it over easily.

"Let's see… you have homeroom with Keiko, Kuwabara, and me, you have first hour math with Kuwabara, second hour English with Keiko and I, Third hour science with-What? Kurama? How'd you get in there?" He asked looking at Kagome who shrugged. "Whatever. You have lunch with the whole group; I'll have Kurama show you where we sit. You have fourth hour gym with Keiko and Kuwabara, You have fifth hour History with Kurama- again? How'd- Kurama's in all the smart classes! Nevermind. Sixth hour Japanese with Keiko and I, and seventh hour cooking with Keiko and Kurama."

"Keiko and Kuwabara are still around? How are they? Are you and Keiko together yet? And, answer me one thing… Your aura…" She couldn't bring herself to say anything more then that. She was afraid that if she said too much he'd ask how she knew he was a demon, and that would just make their short reunion awkward. "Nevermind." Yusuke raised his eyebrows at her as she asked about his aura. Did she know he was a demon? He could sense that she had a very strong and pure aura, but her aura had always been like that. He'd have to ask Kurama about that later.

"Well, this is our homeroom." Yusuke said opening the door and leading her in. "Hey, teach! We have a new student! Her name's Kagome and she'll be sitting next to me. Got it?" He said in a tough voice. The teacher rolled his eyes, nodded his head and went back to reading. "Oh my gosh! Kagome-chan!" Was all you heard before a hyper girl, known as Keiko, tackled Kagome in a bear hug. "Hey Keiko-chan!" Kagome said laughing, even as she located where the strong reiki was coming from. "How have you been?" She asked as she brushed off the reiki as Kuwabara's. It was no surprise really; he had strong reiki as a child too.

"I've been good! I have so much to tell you!" Keiko led the girl to the back to the classroom and started to interrogate her about how the past ten years. It's not like they haven't kept in touch, it's just they've always been to busy with this and that to actually meet up in person.

Yusuke laughed at the two girls and went to talk to Kuwabara who was staring in the direction of the two girls. "Hey Kuwabara! Quit staring!" Kuwabara blinked out of it and glared at Yusuke.

"I wasn't staring!" He yelled. Then after a few seconds, "Is that Kagome?"

"Yeah! Who did you think it was?"

"No one… it's just… her aura has gotten stronger… It almost reminds me of how yours used to be…" Yusuke frowned and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I guess it does… I was planning on asking Kurama about it after he meets her-"

*DAH-DA-DA-DAH-DA-DAH-DAHH-DAHHH* the bell rang signaling the end of homeroom. "Hey! Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled after him as he had jumped up and all but run out of the room when the bell rang, "Take Kagome with you! She's in your math class! Then bring her to my English class!"

"Sure thing Urameshi!" He said. He quickly turned back around to grab Kagome, who was still talking to Keiko, and pulled her out of the room with him.

"I feel bad for Kagome…" Keiko said coming to stand next to her boyfriend. "Stuck with Kuwabara alone for a whole hour in her least favorite class…"

To say that kagome was confused was an understatement. You see right now, she was sitting in math class nest to Kuwabara, who was fiercely scribbling down notes. That wasn't even that half of it! You see, Kagome was bored, and when Kagome got bored she zoned out, which means she doesn't pay attention to what the teacher says. She here she sat confused about what they were doing and zoning out whenever she started to get bored. Damn. She hated chain reactions.

English for her past A LOT faster. For one, she sat next to Keiko, who actually talked to her. Two, she was kind of good at speaking English; she just couldn't spell worth crap. And, what was up with all the `there', 'their', and `they're' crap!

Finally! Class was over! Yusuke and her had just said their good bye's to Keiko and Yusuke was now bringing her to her science class. Kagome could feel it. The closer she got to the science room the closer she got to the last two demon auras. One of them she could tell was the same as the one from the night before. But, the other one… she just couldn't place it. It felt familiar… but not. Like it had two auras in one body. One she sort of knew, the other she didn't.

When she entered the room the first thing she saw was the hansom red head, where the aura she was trying to place was coming from. The second thing she noticed was the pair of red eyes staring at her from the tree. That's when Yusuke decided to come in the room.

"Hey! Ku- Shuuichi! This is an old friend of mine! Her name is Kagome! Be sure to bring her to lunch with you!" And just like that, he left the room just like he entered it. Kurama and Kagome just stood there staring into each other's eyes until a little voice we like to call Yoko spoke up.

^GO HUG HER NOW!^ Youko ordered.

What? Why?

^Just do what I say HUMAN I haven't seen her in 500 years!^ Kurama's eyes widened.

She was in the past with you?

^Oh for-^ With that Youko semi took over Kurama's body and got up from the desk he was sitting at and ran to the other girl and hugged her as tight as he could. Shuuichi's fan girl's, Li and Rika, gasped in shock as they saw him do this. They then turn to each other and began to plot Kagome's demise.

Kagome for her part was shocked stiff. Here she was being held by a demon she didn't know in the middle of a classroom with the whole class looking at her. NOT how she needed her first day of school to go!

**What are you doing fox! Get off her!** Hiei all but growled out, not quite ready to admit that he was jealous of Kurama for holding her so close. But, all the jealousy was replaced with shock at the next words that came out of Kurama's lips.

"Ookaa-san…"

TBC


	3. Chapter Three: Crazy? I Was Crazy Once…!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(

"Talking"

`Thinking'

**Hiei**

^Youko^

Kurama

*** = Stupid thing I do when changing POV, places, or any other thing I can think of.

**Chapter Three: Crazy? I Was Crazy Once…!**

*Last Chapter*

**What are you doing fox! Get off her!** Hiei all but growled out, not quite ready to admit that he was jealous of Kurama for holding her so close. But, all the jealousy was replaced with shock at the next words that came out of Kurama's lips.

"Ookaa-san…"

*This Chapter*

Kagome stood there tense, her eyes widening when she heard what the young man next to her had called her. There was only one person that she knew of, that would even begin to think about calling her by that name.

Hiei was the first person to come out of their shock. **What do you mean Ookaa-san? Youko, explain.** But, Youko just ignored him and turned all of his attention to the young woman in front of him.

"Shippo?" She whispered out quietly. Her breath caught in her throat even as he tightened his hold on the small woman in front of him.

"I missed you so much Kagome! You never came back after-" He cut himself off. "… After that one day." He grew sad. He knew he couldn't tell her what happed. It could change the past. But, that didn't matter anymore! He had her back and that was all that mattered! He held her tighter in his grasp, not caring that everyone in the room was looking at him like he was crazy. He was a 1000 year old fox, what did he care about stupid humans? He gave a small smile. If it wasn't for the demon world he would only be 500 years old. For you see, the demon world aged slower then the human would.

"Shippo? Is it really you?" Kagome pulled back slightly and brought her hands you to cup his face. "Why do you look so different?" Then she lowered her voice, "and why do you have two auras?"

Youko chuckled and finally let Kagome go. "I'll tell you later… It's not a story the whole school needs to hear. For now, just know that my human name is Shuuichi, and that's whose body I am now housed in. Now come, I should give Shuuichi his body back and I believe that the teacher would like to begin class." Kurama was given his hold on his body back and he silently led Kagome to where his seat was found. Youko refused to have her more then a couple feet away from him.

Once class was over Kagome and Kurama made their way outside to the tall sakura tree where the rest of the small group was located. Kagome spotted Keiko and waved to her. She was just about to run up to the other girl and compare their lunches like old time when a black blur landed in front of her. She backed up a step readying herself for battle, but gave a soft `Eep!' of surprise when she bumped into Kurama's chest.

"Onna." Hiei sneered out with false disgust. Youko growled at Hiei inside of Kurama's mind and took over part of his body again to wrap an arm around Kagome's small form. If it wasn't for his need to protect his mother he would have heard the falseness to Hiei's tone. As it was, only Shuuichi had managed to pick up that small piece of information.

^Hiei… if you so much as lay a hand on her I-^

"Man." Kagome shot back calling him the human form of the word. "I have a name. It's Kagome. Use it." She batted off Kurama's arms then brushed past Hiei to go sit next to Keiko who was at the base of the tree while muttering about stupid male demons.

What was all that about? Youko? Hiei? Kurama was at a loss and he wanted to be filled in now.

"Kagome, what was all that about?" Keiko asked her as she sat down. Yusuke came down to sit next to his girlfriend, narrowing his eyes at his old friend.

"Say Kagome… did you just say something about demons?" Kagome tensed when she heard her old friend ask her the one question she didn't want to answer. She said that quiet enough so that only those with demon hearing could pick up on what she said. `Crap!' she thought to herself.

"I… um… no… I…"

"Give up onna. Yusuke, she knows about demons. She's a miko, she would have to be stupid not to have picked up on your ki if she picked up on mine so easily last night. Now Kurama, explain." The small group all look at Hiei with shocked looks on there faces at what Hiei had just said. Kagome's face had drained of all color and she looked to her son for comfort.

"Shippo?" She called out to her kit not knowing what else to do.

"Ookaa-san!" Youko quickly took over Shuuichi's body yet again, sat down by the tree, and pulled his mother into his lap the same way she had done with him many years ago. "Shh… it's alright. Ka-san" He said nuzzling into her hair.

Hiei growled under his breath at the small show of affection from the fox. If truth be told, it was only because he wanted to be the one to hold the young woman like that. **Quit smothering her.** Hiei growled out through their link.

And give me my body back! Shuuichi snarled out.

"Kurama! Explain what the hell is going on here!" Yusuke shouted out.

"Urameshi! Don't swear in front of girls!" Kuwabara yelled out. Youko ignored both of them and got settled in before he started his tale.

"Kagome and I met when I was a young kit soon after my father was killed." Ignoring the cries of disbelief he went on to tell about their adventures in the past. "About a hundred years after you left, Kagome, I went off on my own and changed my first name to Youko, instead of Shippo. I kept my same last name though, Kurama." Kagome gasped out.

"I'm so sorry Shippo! I've never asked what your last name was! I feel like such a bad mother now!" She turned in his grasp and hugged the firm chest of her son.

"It's ok Ka-san. I really didn't want to be reminded of that part of my life yet. As for how I became a spirit fox… I believe you will find out in the near future. Or should I say past?" He chuckled at his own joke.

"So you're telling me that Kagome was in the past with you when you were young?" Yusuke asked, not believing what he had just heard. Kagome turned and glared at him.

"Do you dought his words, Yusuke?" Kagome asked in a scary tone. Yusuke just shook his head and snapped his mouth shout.

"Anyway, Ka-san, after a time I became a well known thief. That's how I met Hiei." Hiei `hn' ed to that and moved to jump into the tree. He knew the rest of the story. "I was killed a couple hundred years after that by a hunter. I traveled around a bit as a spirit until I found a woman with a small child in her belly. The child, though I could not see him, I knew would some how turn out looking like I used to look when I was younger. Red hair, green eyes, and the way I was when you were around before…" he cut himself off again.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked in concern.

"Nothing. I just don't want to change all the good things that have happened in my life. I know telling you now would just change who I am today." `And I don't want to ruin your chance for happiness…' He added to himself. But, unfortunately for him, a small hybrid demon heard his thoughts. Youko knew all to well what would happen in the near future, and he would do anything to make sure it came to pass.

Kagome looked sadly at her son. She felt bad for him. He had died. Was it her fault that he had turned into a thief in the first place and became hunted? She shook her head to disperse the thought. There was nothing she could have done about it. She would have died a hundred years or so into his life anyway. At least he was still alive in this time and able to see her once again.

Up until now, Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara had sat quietly listening to the story of the young woman and the fox they all thought they knew. "So you're a time traveler… to 500 years into the past… is that why you got kicked out of your old school Kagome? You missed too many days of school?" Keiko asked.

Kagome nodded her head, turning to look at all her old friends. "Yes, that's how it has been since I was 15 years old." She paused for a second then pinned Yusuke with a hard glare. "Now, Yusuke, tell me how you became a demon." Yusuke sighed. He knew he wouldn't get out of this until he had answered her question.

"Well, it first started with me saving this kids life from a speeding car…" He went on to tell her about how he became a spirit detective, of how he met Hiei and Kurama, of his harsh training with Genkai, about him winning the dark tournament, about how he had become a demon, about his father, and finally, about the battle for the king of demon world.

Kagome sat quietly for a second before her brain caught up with what she had heard. "You know my grandma?" Yusuke stared at her like she had gone crazy. "Genkai's my grandma. But, she and my grandpa didn't get along so she moved out to her own temple and let us live at her old one. My grandpa has no spiritual power to speak of, it all came from my grandma's side." Youko decided to speak up at that point.

"I noticed it before." He said nodding. "Ka-san, did you know you're one of Sango's and Miroku's descendants?" When she shook her head he went on. "Yeah, they built the shrine you now live at. Inuyasha helped out a lot with that though." She just shook her head in semi-shock.

"I had a feeling that was the case, but I wasn't sure." She sighed and leaded her head back into Youko's chest.

Hiei, for his part was slightly amazed. This was Genkai's granddaughter. `No wonder she'd so powerful…' He would never say this to anyone, but he had learned to respect Genkai over time. That was one of the reasons he trusted his sister to be kept there. If he had felt any threat from the old woman he would have immediately removed her from the shrine. `But, what of this onna?' He thought. Would she be like her grandmother or would she turn out to be different? `She can't be that bad if she raised Youko.' He sighed, `Only time will tell…' His gaze never left her and that damned fox. Without even knowing it his respect for her went up ten points.

That's when all hell broke loss, yet again. For that is when Botan decided to make her appearance on her trademark oar.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4: Oh, we're off to see the Godl

Disclaimer: Don't own anything! T.T

"Talking"

`Thinking'

**Hiei**

^Youko^

Kurama

*** = Stupid thing I do when changing POV, places, or any other thing I can think of.

Chapter Four: Oh we're off to see the Godling!

Last chapter:

That's when all hell broke loss, yet again. For that is when Botan decided to make her appearance on her trademark oar.

This chapter:

Kagome shot up to a standing position as soon as Botan was through the portal. "Who are you? What do you want? You don't feel like a demon!"

Botan let out a nervous laugh before she hopped off her broom and held out her hand to the new woman. "Hi, I'm Botan! It's nice to meet you! If you're wondering I'm lady death. So, tell me… how is it that you can see me?"

Kagome sweat dropped, was this girl for real? She looked over at her son for help, but noticed that the human he shared a body with had managed to take back control.

"Um… hi… I'm Kagome…?" She said uncertainly. The over zealous ferry maiden quickly shook the young girls hand and circled her a couple times before clapping her hands together.

"I got it! You're a miko! Oh goodie! I LOVE miko's! We have the funniest conversations ever!" She began to go on and on about the weird conversations she has had in the past with one of her favorite type of people to visit. Yusuke, getting impatient, blew his lid.

"Botan, what the hell are you doing here! You can't just show up whenever you feel like it! SOME of us need to go to school to be successful in life!"

"This from the boy who skipped school more then I did on my trips to the past?" Kagome said with a raised eye brow, Keiko chuckled while Kuwabara snorted. Yusuke sent her a death glare and continued on with his rant.

"So you can just go back to spirit world and tell Koenma to shut the fuck up! The whole world doesn't revolve around him!"

"Actually, the world DOES revolve around spirit world but, that's not why I'm here. In fact, I think it would be wise to take Kagome here with us." Botan gave a semi-evil laugh and created a portal underneath them all, causing them to fall into Koema's office in a heap of bodies on the floor. "Oh… sorry, Keiko! Here, I'll take you back to the human world!" With that she grabbed Keiko out of the group and was off through another portal.

Koenma had a hard time holding in his chuckles as he looked onto the mass of people before him on the floor. During the fall Hiei had somehow managed to grab onto Kagome and cushioned her fall with his body while his arms wrapped around her tiny waist. Kurama, had somehow managed to latch onto the young girl's arm while falling, thus causing the two of them to sandwich Kagome between their strong bodies.

Also, during the fall Kuwabara had latched onto the first thing he could grab, which turned out to be Yusuke. Yusuke had grabbed his girlfriend, protecting her from the impact. After everyone had hit the floor there turned out to be two different groups of bodies, which were connected by their entangled legs.

Koenma couldn't help it anymore. He burst out laughing. Hiei was the first person to come out of the shell shock that everyone seemed to be in. He would have pushed Kagome off of him if it weren't for the fact that Kurama was also on top of him and making it a little difficult to move his arms from around her waist.

Yusuke was the second person to come out of the state they were in and immediately started to yell at the young prince.

"What the HELL are you laughing at, toddler?!" He yelled out as he pushed Kuwabara off of him with a startled `hey!' from the orange top. The `toddler' comment brought Koenma out of his laughing fit and the two of them began to fight like they did every single time they got in the same room. Thus, bring everyone else back to the present with their yelling.

"Miss. Kagome, are you ok?" Kurama asked as he moved to get off of the smaller woman. He noticed with a slight joy that Hiei was glaring at him.

Kagome gave a small smile and took the offered hand that Kurama held out to her, but as she did she heard a slight growl from behind her. Turning, she saw that Hiei was currently sending a death glare that rival Sesshomaru's at the young man helping her up.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked, not noticing that she was still on top of Hiei or that his arms were still around her waist. She slowly let go of Kurama's hand and moved to touch the fire demon's shoulder.

Hiei quickly turned his glaring from the Kitsune to the Miko lying on top of him. "I'll be fine, Onna, when you get off me." Kagome's eyes flashed as she heard that.

"My name's Kagome! Ka-Go-ME! Not _onna_! Now Miko! Or any other thing you can think of to call me! Like Bitch, whore, stupid, weak, human!" She poked him hard in the chest with each name she said as her aura began to furious to whip around the room from her anger.

Youko, seeing what was going to happen, quickly pulled his mother off of Hiei and into his own lap. He began to rock her back and forward and ran his hands through her hair just like she used to do for him when he was little.

By the time he had gotten her clamed down enough for her aura to go back into her body the whole group was looking at her from the amount of power she had just unleashed. Hiei was looking at her in amazement while Yusuke, Koenma, and Kuwabara were all sporting the same stupid shell shocked fish look.

Koenma quickly came out of shock. "You're a _Miko_!?" He said quietly, too scared to say it any louder incase she were to disappear. Kagome lifted her head up from where it had been cradled in Kurama's chest. She took a deep breath before she answered the young prince.

"Yes, I am." She nodded.

"What? How? Why?" Kagome sighed and made herself comfortable in her son's lap before she told the young godling about her adventures in the past. Youko added a comment about how much Yusuke reminded him of Inuyasha. This earned him a glare from said person.

Koenma starred at the priestess for a second before he cleared his throat and said what he had been waiting to say ever since he had called them to his office. "So, you're telling me that the same well that I was going to go have them investigate is the same well you've been using to time travel for four years? But, that's not all! You've been going back to the past to collect the shards of the Shikon no Tama! This is just perfect! Yusuke, I want you and the rest of the group to go back in time with her and help her complete her mission so we can seal off the well once and for all! It's not safe to have such a large hole in time out in the open like that." He nodded to himself before he called for Botan.

"Yes, boss?" She said cheerfully.

"Can you open a portal to Miss. Higurashi's shrine so they can get started on their mission?"

"Sure! No problem!" With that she said she opened another portal and led them through to the young girl's shrine. They all walked through the portal until only Kagome and Kurama were left.

"Is this going to kill me? Or is it like the well?" Kurama chuckled at her question.

"It won't kill you. Youko tells me it's like the well you travel through." Kagome smiled at him then slowly made her way through the portal with Kurama quickly following after her.

The scene they arrived to when they stepped onto shrine grounds was to Kagome's grandfather plastering their three companions with `Demon-Be-Gone!' charms. Kagome sighed before she ran off after her grandfather to stop him from going to get the sake.

"I see Ji-chan hasn't changed much in the last ten years…" Yusuke remarked as he pulled the charms off of himself.

"Oh! Yusuke! Kuwabara! I haven't seen you in forever!" Said Mrs. Higurashi as she came out of the house to give both of the boys a hug. "And who are your friends?" She asked turning to the new comers.

"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi. I must say that I'm glad to finally meet you. I'm sure you've heard a lot about my younger self?" At her confused look he chuckled. "My name is Kurama, but I believe you know me by Shippo." At the mention of his name Mrs. Higurashi ran to his side and swept him up into a big hug.

"Oh! My little Grandbaby! You grew up too fast! I didn't even get to give you any candy or spoil you rotten! I was denied my right as a Grandmother! That's it! We're going shopping and I'm going to get you anything you want! But, first… may I ask who you are?" She asked turning to Hiei.

"Hn. Hiei." He said before he crossed his arms over his newly un-charmed chest. The scene was ruined however by the appearance of Kagome with her over sized yellow bag.

"Ok guys! I'm ready to go!" Kurama just shook his head.

"Ka-san… you really need to stop bringing such a large bad to the feudal ear…" Kagome just huffed.

"How else am I going to bring all the candy and Ramen with me to the past? Besides I packed some extra blankets and such with me this time. Mom… you can let go of Shippo now…" She said before she turned towards where the well house was located. "Come on guys."

Yusuke and Kuwabara were the first to follow her into the well house, slowly followed by Hiei. Kurama and his grandmother shared a look at the way Hiei had been watching Kagome.

"Don't worry. I've done this before. Everything will turn out fine. Though, the next time you see Inuyasha you might want to be extra nice to him. You never know when the last time you're going to see his is." He gave her a sad smile and one last hug before he followed Kagome and the rest of the group into the well house and through the well. He wasn't looking forward to this.

TBC


End file.
